Mark (Video Game)
Mark is an original character in The Walking Dead Video Game. He is first introduced in Episode 2: Starved For Help. Pre-Apocalypse Robins Air Force Base Mark used to work at the US Air Force base before it was overrun, but Mark does not appear to know either Lilly or her father, Larry. During the period between Episode 1 and Episode 2, the group found him holed up there by himself. Since he had a stockpile of commissary provisions which would be enough food for everyone, Mark was allowed to join the group at the Motor Inn. Post-Apocalypse Episode 2: Starved For Help Mark joined Lee's group in the 3 months between the events of Episode 1 and Episode 2. While hunting in the is grabbed by Mark and killed. Katjaa and Lee escape, but Mark is left behind at the now-overrun Dairy. Since his brain is never shown to be destroyed, it is assumed that he will remain there as a walker. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Mark has killed: * Travis (Accidental, Caused) (If given axe) (If Doug is saved in Episode 1) (Determinant) * David Parker (Zombified) (If given axe) (If Doug is saved in Episode 1) (Determinant) * Brenda St. John (Infected) * Numerous counts of zombies. Death Killed By *Andrew St. John (Caused) *Danny St. John (Caused) *Brenda St. John (Caused) After Mark is shot in the shoulder, the St. Johns take him inside and cut off his legs for meat, fatally wounding him. They claim regardless Mark was going to die anyway, even though he was capable of movement after being shot. Trivia *Among the survivors from Macon, Mark was the latest addition to the group. He was the first survivor to join the group off-screen, and the first whose arrival to the group wasn't explicitly explained. *Mark is one of the many amputees in The Walking Dead. For other victims, see Amputated Victims. **Mark managed to have his leg's cut off by the cannibalistic family, the St. John Family. *Mark, along with the majority of the members, mentioned to Lee about his slight dislike towards Larry. Like Doug, he participates little in the group's ensuing arguments, preferring to stay away from any political matters in the group. *Additionally, he was one of the better liked members among the survivors and would have contributed significantly to the storyline if it weren't for his untimely death under the hands of the St.Johns. *He was one of the few walkers that didn't act as an antagonist to the main group, but rather as an ally. Ironically enough, he is the one who inadvertently saved and protected the group. *If not given a share of the day's rations at the Motor Inn, coupled with the fact that he didn't take any bread in the basket at the Dairy which was meant for the other survivors, Mark would have been one of the only two possible members of the group who never had anything to eat in the entire episode. The only other possible member is Lee, if the choice is made to give the last share of the rations to somebody else. **Interestingly enough, however, a possible irony through the player's decisions would allow Mark to ultimately obtain — albeit subtly — what is arguably the most gratifying meal in the episode: a chunk from the neck belonging to the matriarch of the cannibalistic Saint John Family. ***This can also count as retribution. *He could be a military pilot, since the jacket he wears says;"Fight or Flight" Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:The Walking Dead Video Game Characters Category:Glasses User Category:Deceased Category:Amputated Victims Category:Undeads